wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokerap
Pokerap is the Song that involves counting Pokemon when Paul Gekko and Zygarde fights Van Grants. It is the Song for the Pokemon Series and Mega Man ZX Shippuden series. Lyrics I want to be the best there ever was. To beat all the rest, yeah, that's my cause. Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! I'll search across the land, look far and wide. Release from my hand the power that's inside. Gengar, Vullaby, Raticate, Toxicroak Armaldo, Vileplume, Skitty, Seismetoad Combusken, Snorlax, Millotic, Togepi Crustle, Gogoat, Luxio, Volbeat! Metang, Herdier, Farfethch'd, Slowpoke Solrock, Gothitelle, Minun, Tympole Deerling, Aegislash, Sandslash,Steelix Graveler, Oshawott, Camerupt, Swirlix! Gotta catch 'em all Pokemon! Ledyba, Sawsbuck, Shellos, Gabite Foongus, Duskull,Gulpin, Vannilite Espeon, Makuhita, Throh, Mewtwo Cleffa, Larvesta, Moltres, Pumpkaboo! Emolga, Lotad, Haunter, Sewaddle Paras, Magneton, Duosion, Weepinbell Porygon-Z, Litleo, Flabebe, Articuno Lanturn,Munchlax, Badculin, Pidgeotto! Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Galvantula, Staryu, Lopunny, Breloom Electabuzz, Luvdisc, Magmortar, Skiploom Wurmple, Avalugg, Piplup, Scyther Rhyperior, Tyranitar, Lairon, Pyroar! Azumaril, Zekrom, Hippopootas, Glaceon Straptor, Giratina, Yamask, Flygon Lickylicky, Pancham, Mantyke, Pidgeot Palkia, Wooper, Gallade, Pawniard! Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow! Fletchinder, Croconaw, Durant, Cherim Mew, Amaura, Ursaring, Elgyem Clempearl, Magikarp, Chatot, Aurorus Pidove, Ludicolo, Darkrai, Nosepass! Cranidos, Kyogre, Inkay, Magnezone Shuppet, Walrein, Delcatty, Gyarados! Ralts, Latias, Chandelure, Torchic! Wormadam, Abra, Venomoth, Joltik! I'll search high and low there ever was. All new games! New Pokemon to explore! Sunkern, Wingull, Cyndaquill, Timburr Karrablast, Frillish, Keldeo, Serperior Starmie, Bellossom, Rufflet, Sharpedo Florges, Mienfoo, Weavile, Lunatone Phanpy,Vibrava, Flareon, Bulbasaur! Cincinno, Swanna, Pinsir, Omastar! Excadrill, Umbreon, Victini, Relicanth Chingling, Gliscor, Vanilish, Liligant At least 150 or more to see. To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny. Bronzor, Spearow, Kakuna, Castform Smeargle, Donphan, Porygon 2, Heatmore Kekleon, Spewpa, Meowstick, Wobbofett Spritzee, Grumpig, Onix, Stoutland! Abomasnow, Electivire, Aerodactyl, Solosis Aron, Mawile, Riolu, Lapras Dunsparce, Vivillion, Ho-Oh, Quilava Bunnelby, Exegecute, Shelmet, Kingdra! Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers. We? What's all this "we" stuff? I'm doing all the hard work! Breaktime's over, here we go! Quilfish, Skorupi, Burmy, Trubbish Metagross, Accelgor, Liepard, Corphish Shiftry, Illumise, Kriketot, Tepig Glameow, Buneary, Buizel, Togekiss Simipour, Groudon, Marill, Golbat Mime Jr., Zweilous, Spinda, Ninjask! Misdreavus, Charmeleon, Regigigas, Weezing! Chinchou, Aromatisse, Gothita, Nidoking! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah! Volcarona, Vulpix, Hariyama, Reshiram Gloom, Malimar, Psyduck, Golem Sneasle, Simisage, Roggenrola, Blastoise Tynamo, Lampent, Klefki, Purrloin Skuntank, Tailow, Braxien, Yanma Dragonair, Machamp, Cacnea, Dialga Dirfloon, Marowak, Stantler, Mudkip Panpour, Mienshao, Primeape, Fenniken At least 150 or more to see. To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny. Squirtle, Tyrogue, Yveltal, Bidoof Feraligatr, Cacturne, Beartic, Sliggoo Clefable, Nincada, Stunfisk, Mareep Ampharos, Magcargo, Caterpie, Slaking Probopass, Mr. Mime, Drapion, Folatzel Absol, Jumpluff, Torterra, Victrebel Axew, Pansear, Doublade, Nidoqueen Darumaka, Shroomish, Kirlia, Koffing! Don't they look lovely, June? Now it gets tricky, so listen real good! Hypno, Quagsire, Treeko, Horsea Bagon, Linoone, Phione, Bayleaf Sudowoodo, Crogunk, Houndoom, Seadra Hitmonlee, Mightyena, Dedenne, Creselia Darmanitan, Empoleon, Cubone, Hippowdon Rapidash, Diggersby, Arcanine, Hydreigon Carracoasta, Tentacruel, Reuniclus, Garchomp Typholsion, Carvanah, Dwebble, Machop! Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all Yeah! Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all Yeah! Klingklang, Furfrou, Aggron, Mesprit Glalie, Krookodyle, Fraxure, Archen Greninja, Phantump, Blaziken, Scizor Helioptile, Samurott, Slakoth, Clawitzer Meganium, Dratini, Bastiodon, Arceus Seviper, Manaphy, Shellder, Goreybyss Claydol, Arbok, Starly, Charizard Scolipede, Cascoon, Gible, Gardevioir! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh! Salamence, Pichu, Altaria, Clauncher Swinub, Ninetales, Slugma, Whismur Jigglypuff, Chimchar, Braviary, Nuzleaf Jynx, Tornadus, Chickorita, Stunky Musharna, Kabutops, Meloetta, Houndour Wartortle, Dusknoir, Shedinja, Emboar Zangoose, Froslass, Nidoran, Zubat Natu, Zorua, Swellow, Noibat! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh! Salamence, Pichu, Altaria, Clauncher Swinub, Ninetales, Slugma, Whismur Jigglypuff, Chimchar, Braviary, Nuzleaf Jynx, Tornadus, Chickorita, Stunky Musharna, Kabutops, Meloetta, Houndour Wartortle, Dusknoir, Shedinja, Emboar Zangoose, Froslass, Nidoran, Zubat Natu, Zorua, Swellow, Noibat! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh! Seedot, Omanyte, Budew, Anorith Thunderus, Frogadier, Krabby, Togetic Coballion, Bouffalaunt, Patrat, Surskit Kabuto, Scatterbug, Pansage, Litwik Crawdaunt, Grimer, Mismagius, Whirlepede Kriketune, Sableye, Miltank, Goldeen Skarmory, Heatran, Dustox, Metapod Roselia, Drilbur, Chespin, Marshtomp Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow! Jirachi,.Alomamola, Beedrill, Parasect Spoink, Ledian, Ditto, Sentret Turtwig, Teddiursa, Slowking, Snover Sawk, Tortouga, Tauros, Garbodor Meowth, Spheal, Mincinno, Scraggy Lilipup, Woobat, Zigzagoon, Flaffy Girafarig, Whimsicott, Dodrio, Poliwag! Igglypuff, Happiny, Swablu, Swoobat! Sceptile, Swadloon, Bannette, Ferrothorn Hoppip, Octillery, Slurpuff, Noivern Exploud, Hoothoot, Infernape, Shuckle Archeops, Plusle, Genesect, Weedle Snubbull, Ekans, Dodrio, Porygon Granbull, Latios, Golurk, Rhyhorn Purugly, Spinarak, Swalot, Swampert Cherubi, Roserade, Yanmega, Pelliper! Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow! Binacle, Tangrowth, Stravaia, Silcoon Landorus, Larvitar, Vespiquen, Pikachu Venonat, Carbink, Ducklett, Beldum Tropius, Zebstrika, Drowzee, Smoochum Sigilyph, Cloyster, Regice, Goodra Pacharisu, Floette, Remoraid, Hawlucha Muuna, Magby, Growlithe, Pignite Furret, Bisharp, Simisear, Burgmite Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow! Gigalith, Medicham, Leavanny, Shaymin Vaniluxxe, Unown, Sandile, Kyurem Aipom, Beeheyem, Trevenant, Dewgong Palpitode, Bibarel, Deoxys, Watchog! Barbroach, Eelektirk, Scrafty, Kadabra Chesnaught, Raichu, Gurdurr, Gothorita Cryoginal, Politoad, Baltoy, Venipede Doduo, Haxorus, Exeggutor, Combee! At least 150 or more to see. To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny. Goomy, Rhydon, Likitongue, Cottonee Magmar, Klang, Nidorina, Blissey Xernias, Torkoal, Trapinch, Shelgon Tranquill, Espurr, Sealeo, Lumineon Cubchoo, Deino, Krokorok, Meditite Registeel, Pangoro, Wigglytuff, Celebi Noctowl, Escavilier, Prinplup, Virizion Piloswine, Wynaut, Quallidin, Sylveon Wow this is getting Cool. It is My Friend and Don't Forget the Rest. Pineco, Grovyle, Barbanacle, Slowbro Cradily, Tyrantrum, Wailord, Skiddo Whiscash, Suicune, Regirock, Azelf Kangashkhan, Audino, Entei, Bellsprout Druddigon, Ariados, Manectric, Froakie Maractus, Rotom, Chimecho, Bonsly Shieldon, Petilil, Honchkrow, Helioisk Chansey, Mamoswine, Mothin, Foretress Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh! Sandshrew, Huntail Mandibuzz, Bronzong Cofagrigus, Zapdos, Delibird, Snorunt Numel, Finneon, Tangela, Poliwhirl Dusclops, Dewott, Gourgeist, Ivysaur Zygarde, Magnemite, Boldore, Snivy Gollet, Lucario, Oddish, Luxray Fletchling, Lugia, Klink, Carnavine Gligar, Crobat, Gastrodon, Beautifly Whoa, catch your breath man. Shake out those lips. It's downhill from here, just 67 more to go. Now it gets tricky, so listen real good! Nidorino, Voltorb, Talonflame, Amoongus Hitmontop, Poochyena, Persian, Heracross Vigoroth, Totodyle, Sunflora, Raikou Pupitar, Feebass, Elekid, Geodude Machoke, Tyrunt, Masquerain, Leafeon- We're almost home! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh! Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! (yeeaahh!!) Servine, Rampardos, Blitzle, Hitmonchan Skrelp, Uxie, Kingler, Muk Honedge, Terrakion, Diance, Hoopa Volcanion, Magearna - That's all, folks! Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww) Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww) Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all... Pokémon! Category:Songs